The present invention relates generally to a device adapted to cause a lamp finial to rotate about a lamp and, more particularly, to such a device that is electrically powered using either an internal battery pack or, alternatively, derives power from the electric current used to power the lamp through an adaptor.
Table lamps of the type having lampshades have long used finials to secure the lampshade to the harp of the lamp. Typically, the harps of such lamps include an upstanding male member to which the frame of the lampshade is attached. A finial is threadably attached to the male member to secure the lampshade to the harp of the lamp. While, heretofore, most finials have been plain, there has been a recent trend toward decorating or adorning such finials. Recently, more decorative finials have been used which include, for example, cartoon characters or other superheroes. This is particularly true when the lamp is intended to be used in a child's room. For example, a well-known and favorite character of a child can be designed as the finial or a holiday figure such as a Santa Claus figure can be designed as the finial to decorate the lamp during the holiday season.
Such decorated finials are nomeally three-dimensional in shape and affixed to the top of the lamp. As such, unless the decorative finial can be observed from all sides, the full impact of its aesthetic effect is lost. In order to see the front, side and back views of the decorative final, a person must either walk around the entire lamp or the lamp must be able to be rotated. Thus, while the manufacturer of such decorated finials may have spent a great deal of time, effort and expense in sculpturing subtle details on every part of the decorative finial, the end user fails to appreciate all of the details incorporated in such item.
This current limitation can be remedied by having the decorative finial rotate slowly relative to the lamp while still performing the principal objective of attaching the lampshade to the lamp. This may be accomplished by providing an independent power source, e.g., a battery powered motor, or, alternatively, using the electrical power from the lamp itself.
Applicant is unaware of any device that accomplishes such a task, namely the rotation of a finial for a lamp by the use of either an independent power source or using power derived from the lamp.